People often become distracted and forget where they parked their car. It can be quite frustrating exiting the mall or the airport and staring into a vast sea of parked cars wondering where your car is parked. Existing solutions for finding a parked car are not very sophisticated or effective. For example, many cars are equipped with remotely activated horns or lights so that a person can depress a button on their key fob to honk the horn, turn on the lights, or pulse the alarm. This solution can create a disturbance to those within the vehicle's surroundings, and is limited to line of sight or hearing range. Another solution involves using global positioning data and an application, such as those available through mobile phones, to recall coordinates of a vehicle location and help guide a user back to that location. Such solutions are limited, as Global Positioning System (GPS) signals can be unreliable in areas with tall buildings, in parking structures and other indoor spaces.